oesterskovrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Alternative Timeline Setting
The Star Wars - Alternative Timeline Setting is a break-away from the assumed Canon of the Expanded Universe "Old Republic" era. The setting is practically 100% compatible with anything marked as "Space Age Science Fiction" on this wiki site. Timeline This time-line write-up helps explain the major differences from the Canon. When speaking of Star Wars timelines, there are two general hallmarks that are used. BBY (Before Battle of Yavin - the battle that takes place in Star Wars Episode IV) and BTC (Before Treaty of Coruscant - which never occured in this alternative timeline). Because people far into the past would not have the foresight to know to refer to their years as BBY and because in our alternate timeline, the Treaty of Coruscant never happened, we're working with a different unit - namely BGE (Birth of the Galactic Empire). The Birth of the Galactic Empire happened roughly 280 years before the treaty of Coruscant, so that is worth keeping in mind. The Treaty of Coruscant was supposed to happen in 3653 BBY. ________________________________________________________________ Undocumented/Secret events It's unknown WHO or WHAT sent the Pyramid ships to gather up force sensitive individuals from rather many sapient species and worlds - gathering them on Tython - in the Galactic Core, but this act laid the base for the Galactic Republic, which was largely centered (wisely) around the Galactic Core. An Order known as the Dai Bendu were the most advanced when it came to using the Force, but humans were among the most numerous to have gone on the Pyramid Ships. As such, most of the first Je'daii followed the religious beliefs of the Dai Bendu, rather than take a philosophical or scientific stance on the Force - and Humans became the most numerous species in the Galactic Core. The Dai Bendu believed in Balance between Good and Evil, and when they found out that negative emotions and positive emotions resonated through the force - they took this as outright evidence that their religion was true - and at the time, it was evidence enough for most. However, sooner or later, the Je'daii split into two factions - The Sith who believed that the Force trained should rule mankind because of their gifts, and the Jedi who believed that the Force trained should serve mankind, because of their gift. Ultimately, both factions wanted the same - namely peace and prosperity for mankind, but they both considered the other Order to be so problematic that they would surely doom the world if they carried out their plans, that they had to go to war with each other. Unsurprisingly, the people sided with the Jedi, and the Sith were exiled. The wars that lead to this even were known as the Schism Wars. The the exiled Sith Order had found its way to Korriban, and from there, they expanded to various other worlds, including Ziost and Yavin IV - where they formed an Empire out of the indigenous populations. The great Hyperspace War This war is one of the earliest hallmarks in the Timeline of the galaxy - it happened in 5000 BBY and 1067 b.BGE (before BGE - meaning before the Birth of the Galactic Empire). The Great Hyperspace War was fought between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, and it was the first time that the Jedi Order and the Sith Order met since the schism wars that birthed both Orders. By chance, they captured two Republic Citizen private pilots who were searching for new Hyper Space routes in a stolen ship. Events lead to Naga Sadow taking the mantle as Dark Lord of the Sith (at the time, the Sith Order was the governing body of the Sith Empire - as such, there were few titles at the time), and orchestrated an invasion. Sadow's invasion failed, and the Republic preserve red against the Sith Empire. Various smaller "tribes" of the Sith survived, seeking exile on various worlds, the true ways of the Sith preserved through these individuals - despite the Republic laying waste to Korriban, destroying any remnants of the indigenous population - though the Korribani Species survived in exile on other worlds. Vitiate's Rise to Power Conducting a ritual, forbidden even to the Sith, Vitiate, a Sith Lord, consumed the living essence of an entire planet, becoming incredibly powerful - and immortal. Vitiate played a major role in Naga Sadow's downfall, as he killed 8000 Sith Lords and a planet loyal to the Sith Empire, with many soldiers and providing citizens on it, with his dark ritual. With what ever he could scrounge up of the remaining Sith Empire, he fled into the far reaches of space - to the planet Dromund Kaas, where he started building a new Sith Empire - but based on completely different ideals, and plotting the consumption of the entire galaxy and the end of all life. The Sith trained by Vitiate were psychotic, fascist, racist, narcissistic, deceitful and sadistic - they had no honor, and they were not beholden to anything but their own power - exactly how Vitiate wanted it - because as long as they were all blinded by their own lust for power, and all ultimately afraid of him, no one would ever oppose his true plans, or ask questions when he ordered the Genocide of thousands. Vitiate attempted to become a being of pure force power, but in doing so, he cannibalized the midi-chlorians of millions, including 8000 force users. This turned him into some sort of midi-chlorian-consuming abomination - but ultimately made him completely immortal, as he had already become one with the Force. The true Sith in Exile The true Sith didn't die however, many lost tribes of Sith were in exile on various unknown worlds within Republic Reach. They were all eventually destroyed, but in the meantime, many things happened. Fallen Jedi, such as Exar Kun, studied the mysteries of the Sith and quickly came to realize how the Sith were right. Because the Sith had become censured through death and exile, the Jedi Order was the ONLY option for most Force Sensitives, even if they didn't fundamentally agree with the principles of it. Learning for the Sith Order told people like Exar Kun, that there HAD been an alternative, and that this Alternative was better. The Republic was growing weaker every minute, and the Jedi Order was growing weaker too, and more passive and apathetic. The Jedi at the time, chose to spread powerful propaganda, making full use of the religious superstition about their order to enforce the engineered truth. They claimed that the Sith Teachings lured people to "the Dark Side", and made these secrets completely forbidden. The Rise of the Triumvirate Some time before the Birth of the Galactic Republic (probably close to a century), a powerful Jedi Historian was among those who studied the forbidden knowledge that she was sworn to keep hidden and keep Secret. Her memory faded from history, and nothing else is known about her past - except that she likely used a powerful Sith Technique to erase memory of her passing. She trained three students in the ways of the Old and the True Sith - from her Sith Temple on Malachor V, and took the mantle Darth Traya. Her two primary students, Darth Sion and Darth Nihilus; eventually betrayed her. Both had become enamored with the extremely dangerous dark rituals that the Sith themselves had never used, but had invented and discovered. Darth Sion was, in all respects, an undead creature - feeding on his own pain and anger, he was almost indestructible. Darth Nihilus had performed the same ritual that Emperor Vitiate had performed - but he had not been as successful, and he could not control his hunger as well as Vitiate could - and was quickly consumed by his own hunger and driven mad. In the end, both Nihilus and Sion sought to destroy the Jedi Order, but in secret, it is speculated and widely believed that both of them sought to purify the Galaxy from the Jedi - and then finally find death's embrace - because the Triumvirate worked for one man and one man only. And he didn't even know it at the time... The third student of Darth Traya was no other than Revan himself. The Triumvirate was powerful, and while Traya herself, studied in secret for a long time - long enough to be completely forgotten by the Jedi Order, it is unknown exactly when her two first disciples joined her, but it was likely around the beginning of the Mandalorian Wars. The Mandalorian Wars The Mandalorian People proved the point of the the disciples of the True Sith Order time and time again. The Republic had become weak - their decision to let Sapient Species CHOOSE whether they wanted to be members of the Republic or not, exposed those species and their governments, making them easy targets. The Jedi Order's unwillingness to lead and their unwillingness to engage in warfare (fearing that such actions would lead to a return of the Sith), the masters still emotionally shaken from the passing memory of Exar Kun. All of this stood as a shining invitation for someone like the Mandalorians to come along, and start chipping away. It wasn't until 62 b.BGE that the Mandalorian Wars finally broke officially, but before then, the Mandalorian People had been attacking independent worlds for a long time, expanding their growing empire, building a more powerful fleet, recruiting new soldiers - almost completely unopposed. The Republic and the Jedi Order had both refused to help, and when the Republic finally went to war, the Jedi Order still refused to help. This drove many Jedi to question their beliefs. Revan was one of them - he and his Jedi Defectors assumed command of the Republic Military and defeated the Mandalorians - but not all was as it seemed. Revan was changed by the Mandalorians - being at war with them, he became more and more like them every day, he even wore a Mandalorian War-Mask. He finally came to realize, that while the Mandalorians had to be stopped - the true enemy was the Weak and Stagnant government of the Republic, and the Jedi Order. Seeking training from Darth Traya, he unleashed many evils upon the Galaxy - as part of his design to reshape the Republic into a Sith Empire, based on a modernized and inspired version of the true Sith Ideals. No one knew of his plans, how ever. Revan was so trusted, that no one ever doubted his words, his loyalty or his commands - he orchestrated the final parts of the war, so that the final battle took place on Malachor V - and forced the hand of the Republic masterfully, causing them to choose to employ a weapon of mass destruction, that destabilized the planet's core, thus hiding all evidence of his passing there, so no one would recognize his ideals and call them "Sith Teachings" when he introduced them. He also ensured that anyone who was a risk to his continued command of the Jedi defectors and the Republic Military died on Malachor. ] The Mandalorian Wars were formally concluded in 23 b.BGE, with the decimation of Malachor V. The Rise of Revan The uneducated claim that it was by chance that Revan chased the Mandalorians out of known space - out of hatred perhaps. The truth was, Revan had become so strong and attuned, that he had slowly become aware of a bigger threat somewhere in the Galaxy. Allowing some Mandalorians to escape Malachor, and following them - playing on the hatred of the Republic towards this enemy, he managed to take the majority of the Fleet with him - though he wisely chose to leave his Jedi Defectors behind - many of whom faced judgment by the Jedi Order, and were exiled. Others went to Korriban - his inner circle - and began preparing for Revan's return, knowing that he had always realized that he would not return to the Jedi Order. Revan knew that the Mandalorians were luring him somewhere - as they had been far too much on the retreat in the last parts of the war - opposing their own culture through these actions. He sent his fleet to join the Jedi Defectors on Korriban. Revan made it to Dromund Kaas - as it turned out, Mandalore (the Mandalorian Leader) had secretly been working for Emperor Vitiate, who had tried to destabilize the Republic and the Jedi Order. The Mandalorians found save-haven to lick their wounds - and Revan discovering Vitiate's Empire. Revan managed, using Sith Techniques of his own (that Vitiate was unaware that Revan possessed), to cause Vitiate to think that Revan had become his willing servant. Vitiate sent Revan to find the Rakatan Artifact known as the Star-forge, and start building a fleet for Vitiate. __________________________ NOTE __________________________ This is where the timeline breaks from the Canon timeline. The Jedi Civil War Originally, the Jedi Civil War happened in what would be 25 b.BGE, and was between Revan and the Republic - and then later between Malak (Revan's right hand man) and the Republic. Instead, the civil war began in 23 b.BGE - right when the Mandalorian War was concluded with the Destruction of Malachor V. Traya united Revan's former followers under the Triumvirate. Recruiting war veterans, mercenaries and former Mandalorians - the Triumvirate was preparing for Revan's return - because Traya had foreseen what Revan would do. What remained of the Jedi Order was at first unwilling to have another war, upon the discovery of the defection of large numbers of Jedi into the newly formed Sith Empire, but at this point, the Republic had completely lost faith in the Jedi. A small enclave on Dantooine was the only known governing cell of Jedi that still remained - and they were still choosing to stay out of the conflict. The other Jedi had either stopped being Jedi, they were slowly being captured and converted, they had converted willingly or they were dead by either the Sith Assassin's, or by other means. The liberated Mandalorian Empire became the new Sith Empire - most of the liberated people there, GLAD to accept help from a strong, civilized power - uniting under the same Jedi that had liberated them under Revan's command. The actual war between the newly established Sith Empire under the rule of the Triumvirate, and the Republic, would not break out for a long time - but for half a decade - the Jedi Order crumbled. Eventually, war broke out between the Empire and the Republic, formally - and the Republic Fleet had become the Sith Fleet. Just as it had been Traya's and Revan's plan, what remained of the Self-exiled Jedi, rallied behind a powerful icon - one she had secretly been grooming and teaching the ways of the true Sith. Meetra Surik. The end of the Exile Meetra Surik was one of the Jedi who had been exiled by the jedi Council after following Revan into battle. She had not gone to Korriban - Revan had viewed her much as a Sister, and her him as a Brother - but he knew that she would have been overwhelmed by the truths he had come to know - so she was never made aware. On purpose, Revan had deafened her to the Force, so that she would remain in exile, until the time was right - and that was when Darth Traya found her. By then - as expected, Traya's two apprentices had overthrown her - and held the Republic by it's throat. Meetra Surik was taught the ways of the Sith without even knowing it, by her mysterious mentor, Darth Traya, who masqueraded as a fallen Jedi (not too far from the truth) and allowed her to feel the Force again. Meetra Surik became a rallying point of the Republic and what ever few Jedi remained, and she defeated the remaining members of the Triumvirate - including Darth Traya. These events occurred in 18 b.BGE. Revan's Return Revan returned from Dromund Kaas at 25 b.BGE, but his arrival was a well-kept secret among certain members of the Triumvirate. Revan secretly used the confusion from the Jedi Civil War to find the Star Forge, and when he did (around the time of 23 b.BGE) - he looked his apprentice in the eyes - knowing full well that Vitiate was watching through Malak's eyes, and then killed him. His last words to Malak - and through him - to Vitiate, was; "I'm coming for you". Using the Star Forge over the course of the next few years, to secretly build a massive fleet - his guns always pointed away from the Republic, and out at the unknown, he finally stepped forward and revealed his master design. Revan's Empire Meetra Surik had been slowly shown the truth that Revan also had come to know, and the many exiled Jedi who followed her came to know the same truth through her. She allied with Revan - her long lost Brother in Spirit, and so did most of the Republic - excepting the Core Worlds. The final cell of Jedi on Dantooine finally gave up - when they attempted a desperate move, namely to cut the head of the serpent. Their own rallying figure - Bastilla Shan, a Jedi who mastered a rare technique that they believed would help them defeat the Empire once Revan was dead, came to understand Revan when they fought each other. In fact, they formed a powerful bond - both mystical and romantic. Returning to Dantooine, she never formally joined the Sith, but she negotiated the exile of the few Jedi who would not join Revan, and stripped them of their weapons. Revan waged a very brief war with the few remaining Republic provinces that had not surrendered or joined him, and then directed all of his attention towards Vitiate's Empire. The Clash of Empires Revan's Sith Empire versus Vitiate's Sith Empire - definitely a confusing part of history. The war lasted for almost two decades, and Vitiate destroyed the Star Forge in a botched attempt to capture it - and in that same fell move, Vitiate exposed himself enough that Revan managed to get the drop on him and destroy his physical form. Revan made, what many consider to have been the ultimate sacrifice, when he contained Emperor Vitiate's soul inside his own body. The Birth of the Galactic Empire Revan had united the two Sith Empires into one Galactic Empire - and with that came a significant reform. The reform was perhaps what made him so popular - it resembled a return to a free and more democratic society, but without the stagnate weakness of the Republic. The creation of Provincial Congresses and the Imperial Senate were among his most famous decisions - loathed by his reluctant subordinates from the former Vitiate's Empire. Two thirds of the Galactic Empire, had at a point been known as the "Sith Empire" - very confusing. The term "The two thirds of the Empire" was coined, referring to the parts of the Empire that were already under the Sith infrastructure by the time the Galactic Empire was formed. Officially - however, the two separate space regions are known as Inner Sith Space and Outer Sith Space - the latter being Vitiate's former Empire, and the former being Revan's Empire. 300 years later 300 a.BGE (after the Birth of the Galactic Empire), Hutt Space remains the only known part of the Galaxy that is unclaimed, excepting a few largely uninteresting systems believed to be uninhabited and a few worlds that are just plain thought of as unimportant. The Jedi Order has retreated to the far away world of Ilum, where they remain in exile - under watch of the Sith Inquisition, and prohibited from wielding Lightsabers or leaving in groups larger than 5 without an Imperial Escort. Some small cells of Jedi Terrorists still exist - causing trouble on the edges of the Galaxy, and many provinces are still not properly integrated. Struggling with the weight of Vitiate's soul in his body, Revan was overcome with sorrow - when his one true weakness, Bastila Shan, died. Revan was preserved - granted immortality by Vitate's soul - but Bastila was not. Finally, her death allowed Vitiate to attack Revan from within, and he has retreated away from politics, relying on Revanite Loyalists to keep the peace in his absence. Unfortunately, Vitaite's Sith ideals are strong and well alive among many Sith, the chief among them Darth Malgus. Galactic Civil War While this is not CURRENTLY part of the gaming events, this will happen in the future, and is written here for future reference. In the year 310 a.BGE, The Galactic Empire faces war on two fronts - the Opposition, lead by Darth Malgus, and large parts of the Sith Inquisition decide to attempt to secede from the Galactic Empire - causing Civil War. At the same time, TCR (The Core-world Repubic - a poorly integrated Province of the Empire that consisted of the most powerful Republic Words) rebels against the Galactic Empire, seemingly with the help from Jedi Terrorists. The Eternal Empire attacks While this is not CURRENTLY part of the gaming events, this will happen in the future, and is written here for future reference. Around 325 a.BGE, the Galactic Empire comes under attack by the Zakuul Empire. As it turns out, Vitiate managed to somehow duplicate his own being, and while part of him remained inside Revan - who had not shown his face for decades - another part was secretly ruling another Empire on the outskirts of the galaxy. He had masterfully allowed Revan to unite the Galactic Empire, knowing that Revan was clever enough to contain his soul after slaying him - but not smart enough to realize that Vitiate had split in two. He made sure to destroy the Star Forge, knowing full well how to recreate it, should he ever desire to, because the Star Forge would have made the Zakuul invasion impossible. Then he incapacitated Revan, cutting the head from the snake, and waited until the Galactic Empire grew weak again - before invading.